


“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Male Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 22





	“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about young, still fully armed Shanks here. Just in case someone will count too many arms here ;)

When Shanks had dragged you outside, you had had no idea you would have ended like this. Not that it had not happened before nor that you had some objections. You simply hadn’t expected it to take such a turn so quickly.

Your head was a bit dizzy and in shambles. Minutes ago you had been making out in the back of the bar, too horny and a bit too drunk to think and care. Shanks’ lips (full of the taste of rum) and hands hadn’t left you much space to worry, too intoxicating and too busy bringing you pleasure. How on earth you had ended outside? Something was telling you Benn had been involved, as well as some snarky comments from all around, but there was rum in your veins and on your lips and in the smell of Shanks as he was spreading his cape to shield you from the reality and outside world.

“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?” You tried to grasp the reality and the balance. It wasn’t easy, as Shanks was taking you from behind with your pants dropped down, around your ankles. His moves were erratic, once gentle and slow, once rough and wild, buried balls-deep inside you. And with only one hand to support you - the other busy with the cape - he barely had any control over your moves. Thrusting into you chaotically, he was making you wobble. And your unstable moves were knocking him out of his balance as well. A vicious cycle. Honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if you fell on your faces, him still inside you.

Instead of answering you, Shanks nibbled your sensitive places on your neck, his heavy and liquor-soaked breath tickling you to the point of giggles. 

“Goddammit, you’re taking me so well,” he groaned, almost smashing you into the trunk with the overwhelming weight of his massive body. “You’re so- Fuck! Such a good boy-”

The push buried him deep inside you, you mewled, spread so well and so full of his throbbing cock. 

“Loving my dick so much, hm, (Name)?” He let go of your hip to tease you between legs and almost knocked both of you down when you rocked your body for some friction. “Fuck- _You_ feel too good, I can’t stand straight.”

He had to pull out to adjust the position but once he smashed back into you, you quickly forgot about any complaints. Was it the cool air sobering him or sheer determination to fuck you better, his thrusts seemed to be more calculated and powerful. You spread legs as much as dropped pants allowed you and bent lower. The angle now was perfect, he was rubbing against your most sensitive point. Lust exploded like a supernova, like a lightning hitting your spine. You became tense, so tense, you knew you were on the right track to paradise.

“So- So tight,” Shanks grunted. “Your hole feels so good, babe.”

He had to let go of the cape, dark fabric fell on your head, the air you desperately inhaled was even more full of Shanks scent. It was crazy, you were crazy and you wanted nothing more than this man screwing you to the kingdome come and back. Your legs were trembling, you were so glad he was holding you with both hands now. Otherwise, you would simply collapse.

“Fuck, Shanks, fuck-” You were repeating like in a feverish trance, the sinful mantra of vulgar words and the name of his. You knew you were close. You needed it. You needed it more than air in your lungs. “Fuck me!”

“Babe, I’m doing my best here.” He gave you a playful spank. “Be a good, patient boy, will ya?”

His words could barely reach you. You held on the trunk as if your life was depending on it, pressing your hips against Shanks as far as you could.

“Shanks, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, I know.” He bent over you, his mouth over your earlobe, his throaty voice driving you insane. “My wonderful boy, my beautiful boy, you’re taking me so well. You feel so fucking good, so hot, so tight, so-”

Your rapid orgasm cut his praise shot, your voice spreading through the night like a whip. As you were coming down from your high, barely standing, Shanks still rocking his hips against you, whistles and cheers accompanied your fading ecstasy.

“Whoops.” Shanks nibbled on your ear. “You gave them quite a concert.”

And then he adjusted his grasp, to thrust even deeper and better into you. Your mind turning blank again, you mewled his name.

“Good boy,” he said and clinged to your back, with little care for both of you falling on your knees. “Sing for me as only you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
